Hmm, I Wonder
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Dani are sitting in the loft watching television when Rachel starts to think about something she always wanted to try. This story was written because of Naya's tweet about Rachel and Santana kissing. Features: Pezberry, Dantana, Rachel/Dani and Faberry is hinted at.


**A/N: This one shot; was written as an apology for my girlfriend after I rained on her parade about Naya's Rachel and Santana kissing tweet. But there is also Dantana, Rachel/Dani and hints of Faberry.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

**Hmm, I Wonder…**

Rachel and Kurt sat on one end of the couch while Santana and Dani cuddled on the other side. They were watching something on television but Rachel wasn't paying much attention to it because her mind was on something else.

Rachel looked over at her good friend- and Santana was really, finally a good friend- which is what she had always wanted. She was happy that Santana had found happiness again after her breakup with Brittany… and she knew Santana was truly happy.

And though she was really happy for her friend- and Kurt too- she was really lonely.

She missed Finn, every day.

But she knew deep down that he had always wanted her to find happiness- and even though he messed up a lot- she knew in her heart that he had always intended to make her happy. And she knew he'd want that for her… always.

Not to mention that she was really, really lonely and she was trying not to be envious of the happiness that her two closest friends had found.

So to curb her loneliness she had been thinking of things; a list of sorts… of all the things she not only wanted to accomplish in her life; but also any and all things she had ever wanted to try.

It was this line of thinking that had her speaking a seemingly random thought; out loud.

"Hmm, I wonder…" she said but didn't continue and it caused all of her friends to stop watching whatever was on the television and look at her. Santana… who was sitting closest to Rachel scoffed.

"You wonder what Berry? How you never noticed the god awful way you dressed in high school?"

"Be nice," Dani reprimanded and Santana slumped back to the couch but continued to look at Rachel who still hadn't continued what she had been saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said snapping out of her daze and looking at each of them. "I-I was just thinking."

"Clearly," Kurt cut in and she looked over at him. "And what was it you were wondering?"

"It's nothing," she waved him off. "I was just thinking about my bucket list and a thought occurred to me… something I have always wanted to try."

"Oooh juicy," he said.

"And what's that?" Santana questioned. She couldn't help herself, she was curious.

"It's- It's nothing really."

"Spill Berry," Santana demanded.

"I've just… I guess…" she couldn't find the words and Santana pushed harder.

"Rachel… spit it out."

"I've always wondered what it would be like… how it would feel to-to you know…"

"No I don't… that is why I'm asking?"

"To um… I've always wanted to kiss… a girl," she finally finished and Kurt curled his lip in disgust.

Meanwhile, both Dani and Santana smirked.

"I-I mean I'm in college now and maybe I should broaden my horizons… the boys here annoy me; so maybe I should," she shrugged as she spoke. "I don't know… try a girl."

"Ugh!" Kurt grumbled.

"What?!" Rachel was a bit hurt by his reaction and she shot him a nasty look; but what neither of them noticed was that Santana and Dani were looking at each other as if they were sharing the same thought.

And they were.

Santana silently asked for permission to which Dani silently responded with a smile and a nod.

Rachel didn't see it coming and she certainly didn't expect what was about to happen. She was mid-rant at Kurt when she felt a hand on her neck tugging her closer. When she turned to face Santana she saw a fire in her eyes that she had never seen before.

"Wh-" she got half the word out before Santana's lips collided with her own; and the feeling was…

It was…

"Gross!" Kurt shouted.

"Hot," Dani said as Santana pulled out of the kiss.

"Wow," Rachel moaned before pulling Santana mouth back against hers. Santana was caught off guard but she didn't fight it.

And she didn't fight it when Rachel deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Santana knew it was wrong.

She knew her girlfriend was sitting right beside her but she couldn't help herself and she kissed Rachel back.

"Um…" Kurt said softly.

"Yeah um…" Dani said not-so softly as she tugged Santana out of Rachel's grasp.

"I-I'm sorry babe," Santana tried to explain as soon as she was away from Rachel… and those lips.

Meanwhile, Rachel was staring off into space with a contented smile across her mouth.

"I-I couldn't-" Santana tried to explain herself to Dani; but when she met her girlfriends eyes she didn't see anger… she saw something else. "Wh-" she got half the word out, but the other half died in her throat when Dani leaned across her lap, cupped the back of Rachel's head and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Really?" Kurt said with an annoyed tone.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned into Dani's mouth as the kiss deepened; and Santana held back a moan of her own. She thought she would've been jealous and maybe if she and Dani were further along in their relationship she would've been. But watching her girlfriend making out with her best friend- across her own lap- was insanely hot.

When Dani pulled out of the kiss; Rachel slumped back against the couch in a daze. Kurt laughed at her. Dani looked at Santana and their eyes locked.

"Never again?" She said simply. Santana could tell that she wasn't mad and she nodded in agreement.

"Never," she promised and Dani's face broke out into a smile as she cuddled into Santana's side.

"It was hot though," she said and Santana nodded furiously.

"Yeah it was."

"Rachel?" Kurt's voice broke them out of their conversation and they both looked over at Rachel. She had her arms crossed against her chest, with the fingers pressing against her lips. "Rachel?" He said again and this time she looked over at him. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah I um…" she trailed off and they all knew she was lost in thought again. It was quiet for several moments before Rachel spoke again.

"Hmm, I wonder…" they were all about to ask her what the rest of her thought was but she continued. "… if Quinn is a good kisser," she said out of nowhere and Santana chuckled.

"She is," she said simply but as soon as she said it Rachel's head whipped in her direction.

"Wait… What?" She questioned and Santana smirked. "H-H-How do you know that?"

"Because I've kissed her."

"Wait… what… you kissed her?"

"Yeah," she said with another dark chuckle. "We hooked up actually."

"What?" Rachel was suddenly outraged. "Y-You hooked up?" Santana nodded. "Hooked up… like how?"

"Like sex, Rachel." And at those words Rachel's mouth dropped open. But again her outrage outweighed her surprise.

"When?"

"In Lima."

"In high school?" Rachel was again bombarded by surprise.

"No," Santana shook her head. "At Mr. Schue's not wedding," Rachel's mouth dropped open again and Santana smiled.

Again.

"So you went to Mr. Schue's wedding and pursued Quinn… why? W-Was it to hurt Brittany?"

"Um… no. I would never purposely hurt Brittany… and I didn't pursue Quinn, she pursued me."

"That's preposterous… Quinn isn't even gay?"

"She was that night," Santana quipped. "Twice!"

Rachel's mouth fell open again.

"And she was good… it makes me wonder if I was her first after all…OW!" Santana looked over at Dani- who had just pinched her- and rubbed her arm.

"Sorry," Dani shrugged. "I do get jealous sometimes."

"No need to be jealous babe…Quinn's only really gay for Berry." It was those words that again snapped Rachel back into reality… but she didn't say anything.

She just leaned back and silence fell over them again.

Rachel's thoughts were all about Quinn.

She was thinking back to the whole of her friendship with the girl.

And she was seeing it with new eyes.

And as she thought; a smile crept across her lips.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked as he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Yeah…are you okay?" Santana wondered.

"Hmm, I wonder…" she began; ignoring both of them and again thinking out loud.

"You wonder what?" Kurt asked to which Rachel popped to her feet.

"I wonder if I have any rides left on that Metro North Pass," she said more to herself than to any of them.

And then she was gone… having disappeared into her room.

Santana and Dani looked at each other smiling.

Santana was smiling for Quinn… because though they had never talked about her feelings for Rachel; she knew Quinn had it bad for the girl. And she was happy that she might finally get what she spent the better part of high school wanting… which was Rachel.

"I knew it!" Kurt shouted as he looked over at Rachel's room and saw the girl packing a bag.

"Who didn't, Hummel?" Santana scoffed.

END.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this little story. My girlfriend sure did. **

**Thanks for reading. Also if y'all want; there might be a part 2!**


End file.
